Lighting systems are widely used to create ambiance in homes. The systems create light patterns that create atmospheres.
WO 2009/031103 describes a multi color light source emitting light beams of different colors. The multi color light sources can be used in applications in which highly concentrated full spectrum light is required. Examples of such applications are spot lighting and digital projection. In this way the color of e.g. the spot lighting can be varied. But a problem with this arrangement is that in order to achieve a moving light pattern the light source needs to be moved by e.g. a mechanical arrangement. As a consequence of that, such systems are often not thin and compact but relatively thick and bulky.